The Book of Aria
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'The Book of Hanna'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**The Book of Aria**

**Aria Fitz enter her 7 year old daughter Naomi's bedroom. Today was Naomi's first day at Rosewood Elementary School.**

"Naomi, how was your first school-day?" says Aria with the sweet warm tone of the perfect mom she is.

"Fun, I guess..." says Naomi in a casual clean voice.

"Okay, put away your toys. Dinner's ready in about 5 minutes, unless your father has failed with the pasta again." says Aria.

Naomi giggle a bit. She knows that Ezra isn't very good in the kitchen.

"Why is daddy not as awesome with food as you, mommy?" says Naomi.

"He's really good at other things. Like writing and teaching." says Aria.

Aria leaves the room while Naomi quickly put away all of her toys, cause she is a good girl.

Later when Naomi enter the dining room, Ezra smile. To see his daughter always put a smile on his face.

"Hi, daddy!" says Naomi in her cute sweet tone.

"Are you hungry? Today we'll have pasta and fish." says Ezra.

"Me is totally hungry!" says Naomi as she jump up and down in joy. Fish is her favorite food.

"Little sissy, don't eat too much. You get fat if you do." says Brandon, the son of Aria and Ezra and Naomi's 10 years old big brother.

"Brandon Tobias Fitz, don't say such bad things about your sister. You are the older kid, remember? Act the part and be nice." says Ezra in a serious mature tone.

"Fine, daddy! Whatever..." mumbles Brandon in a way similar to how Hanna used to be when she was the same age.

Brandon really like 'Aunty Han' so it's no surprise that he love to embrace some of her personality.

"Hanna's being too much of an influence on Brandon. He starts to talk like a Marin / Rivers kid. It's decided, next time Emily is the one who'll baby-sit him while we're goin' out." whisper Aria to her husband.

"I agree. Hanna's not going to baby-sit again in this house, that's for sure. Emily is a much better role-model for kids." whisper Ezra back.

"Brand, Nimi. Take your seats by the table." says Aria to her two kids.

"Yes, mom." says Naomi.

The kids take their seats by the big black ebony table.

"Okay, time for dinner." says Ezra.

The family eat in comfortable silence.

After dinner, Brandon ask "Dad, mom...when you guys go out on Saturday, can me and Naomi go over to Aunty Han's house then...? Please!"

"No. Aunt Emily will come over here to look after both you and your sister." says Aria.

"Dad, please tell me that what mom says is wrong..." says Brandon.

"Sorry, listen your mother, son. Naomi and you will stay here with Emily on Saturday." says Ezra, his voice being strict and friendly at the same time.

"Okay, but Aunt Hanna is way more fun than Aunt Em." says Brandon.

"Mom, I think my 'totally cool' big bro's little afraid of Aunty Em." says Naomi.

"Is it true, son? Are you afraid of Emily?" says Aria.

"No, I just think Hanna's more fun. That's all." says Brandon.

"Emily is fun too. Give her a chance and you'll see." says Aria.

"Well...she can't be more strict than Aunty Spencer." says Brandon. "And let me tell ya, Spencer's super-strict."

"I know, that's why she never baby-sit you kids anymore." says Aria with a little laugh.

"I kinda like Aunty Spencer. She's actually cool." says Naomi.

"No, sissy. So wrong!" says Brandon.

"Kids, calm down, okay?" says Aria.

"Brandon, let's go up to your room. We can play some video games." says Ezra.

"Naomi, you and me can watch a chick flick." says Aria.

Brandon and Ezra goes up to Brandon's room while Aria and Naomi head into the living room.

"Mom, can me pick a movie?" says Naomi.

"Sure, girl." says Aria, who knows that they both love the same type of movies, aka nice romantic movies.

When the Saturday arrive, Aria put on her best dark-red dress ( custom-designed by Alison DiLaurentis as a gift to Aria a few years ago ).

Ezra put on a perfect black tuxedo.

Just a few minutes after Ezra and his beautiful wife are ready to go, Emily show up, ready to look after Brandon and Naomi.

"Hi, Em!" says Aria.

"Hi, Aria!" says Emily.

"Make sure my two kids are safe, Em. Brandon doesn't really like you, just so you know. He wanted Hanna to baby-sit tonight." says Aria.

"That won't be such a problem. I'm awesome with kids." says Emily.

"Yeah, I know. That's why you get to baby-sit instead of Hanna or Spencer." says Aria.

"Aria, the limo's here." says Ezra.

"On my way, handsome one." says Aria.

"You two have an nice night." says Emily as Aria and Ezra walk out to the white limo waiting outside.

"Hi, Aunty Em!" says Naomi as she come downstairs and sees Emily.

"Hi, Naomi!" says Emily.

"My brother don't wanna come down and say hi, cause he wish Hanna was here instead." says Naomi.

"Yes I know, your mom told me that." says Emily.

"Mommy is so smart." says Naomi.

"Let's go upstairs and see what your brother's doin'..." says Emily.

When they get up to Brandon's room, Emily and Naomi finds him busy with his new cell phone that Aria gave him a few weeks ago.

"Hi, are you okay?" says Emily.

"Yeah, sure..." says Brandon without even looking at Emily.

"Let's go down to the living room and I tell you kids a story." says Emily.

This is something that Naomi and Brandon like.

Once they are on the couch in the living room, Emily ask the kids "What do you wanna hear about tonight?"

"Tell us how you meet and fell in love with Aunty Paige." says Naomi.

"Yeah...we've never heard that story." says Brandon.

"Okay, here we go..." says Emily. "Well, the first time I met Paige was in high school..."

Almost 2 hours later, Emily has told the kids Paige's and her love-story.

"Wow! Kinda weird that you and Aunty Paige were like total enemies on the swim-team and now you are wife and wife." says Naomi.

"Paige were never evil, she just didn't like me, cause I was the star on the team and such. Once we got past that, she and I began to get along much better." says Emily.

"You really love Paige, don't you?" says Brandon.

"She's my soul mate." says Emily.

Emily smile when she think about her wife.

"Hi there!" says Paige when she enter the room.

"Hi, beauty!" says Emily as she give Paige a hug.

"I thought I'd surprise you by showin' up like this." says Paige.

"Hi, Aunty Paige!" says Naomi.

"Hi, girlie!" says Paige.

"Aunty Em's told us a really awesome story." says Brandon.

"Oh, about what?" says Paige.

"How she fell in love with you." says Naomi.

"Oh my gosh! Em, what have you told the kids?" says Paige.

"Nothing triple X. Just how I met you and when we started to date and such." says Emily. "You know me. I'd never tell the kids something that they're too young to hear."

"Of course. Good." says Paige.

"Paige, what is triple X...?" says Brandon.

"You'll now when you're a grown up." says Paige.

"Exactly. When he's like 19 or something." says Emily.

"Aunty Paige, is it true that you sometimes scared the juices out of other girls when you were in high school...?" says Naomi.

"I guess it is. I usually didn't do it on purpose, but yes I did it sometimes." says Paige.

"My beautiful Paige can be badass when she needs or wants to. When she is, people don't wanna mess with her. Just ask Aunty Alison." says Emily.

"Why would Aunty Paige be like that with Aunty Alison? They are best friends." says Naomi.

"Not in high school." says Paige. "Ali was kinda a bully at the time so I went badass to defend myself. I didn't want Ali to make me look weak."

"Weird that you and Ali are friends now then." says Brandon.

"Ali is much more nice now. I forgave her years ago. Now she's my friend." says Paige.

"Awww! That's sweet." says Naomi.

"Dang! Don't be such a girl." Brandon.

"Brandon, be nice to your sister." says Emily.

"Okay..." says Brandon.

"Is it true that Aunty Hanna was fat in high school...?" says Brandon.

"Not fat...chubby." says Emily. "She was chubby, but after Ali disappeared and your mom's family moved to Iceland, Hanna began to lose weight and become confident."

"Kinda hard to believe. Aunt Hanna's so beautiful now." says Naomi.

"She was cute when she was chubby too." says Emily.

"Ali gave Hanna a bad stupid nickname. She used to call her..." says Paige.

"Paige, don't tell the kids that. Aria might not like that you do." says Emily.

"Tell us the nickname." says Brandon.

"Hefty Hanna." says Paige.

"That's not a nice nickname at all and I told you not to tell them." says Emily.

"It's not your kids and if Aria wants to she can be mad at me later." says Paige.

"Remember, kids...never call someone hefty, cause it's not nice in any way possible." says Emily.

"Me promise." says Naomi.

"Sure, whatever..." says Brandon.

"Wanna hear another story?" says Emily.

"Tell us about -A." says Brandon.

"No. Your parents don't want me to tell you about that, cause you and your sister are too young." says Emily.

"Too young...? Me is a cool guy!" says Brandon.

"Sorry, but no. Your father would give me hell if I told you about -A." says Emily. "Let's save that story for when you're a bit older."

"Em, we can tell them now." says Paige.

"We so can not, Paige. Don't you have any idea how mad Aria would be if you told her kids about all the dark things that -A did to us?" says Emily in a serious tone.

"Come on...what's so wrong about all those stories?" says Paige.

"Forgotten what -A did, have you? At least half of it is not exactly appropriate for young kids' ears." says Emily.

"Okay, guess you're right." says Paige.

"I know I'm right." says Emily.

"Oohh, confident Emily, huh? Turns me on." says Paige.

"Paige, not in front of the kids." says Emily.

"Sorry." says Paige.

"You kids can go up to your rooms a bit. I need to talk to my wife about grown up things." says Emily.

Naomi and Brandon run up to their rooms.

"Paige, I know you want me, but we can't do that here. When we get home later I promise you that I'll give you a nice love-time." says Emily.

"Mmmm, I'm so turned on, Em. You know how to bring a fire into my lady-parts...a fire that only you can put out." says Paige.

"Awww, Paige! You're such an erotic woman. I love that about you." says Emily.

"Yes you do, Em. No matter how much you try you can never love another woman the way you love me." says Paige.

**The End.**


End file.
